


A is for Ass

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	A is for Ass

"Connery's the coolest 007. The only gripe I got is the dude says arse instead of ass," Dean sentenced, shovelling popcorn into his mouth in what Sam reckoned was the most obnoxious manner ever.

He grunted, grimacing at the bits spewing from Dean's mouth as he talked.

"Gross, Dean!" 

" You're a prissy princess, Sammy. Monster guts don't faze you but crumbs do!"

Sam's logic made him begrudgingly accept Dean's objection, so he let it go.

"As for arse, It's us Americans who dropped the s," Sam informed him.

"Well, as Sean would say, you're a pain in the ARSE, bro!"


End file.
